


Отрицание бесполезно

by Cunla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Angst, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: История про будни Мстителей, которые справились с Таносом, но все еще требуются миру из-за более мелких угроз, и про секс, который стал чем-то большим.





	Отрицание бесполезно

**Author's Note:**

> За вычитку, как обычно, спасибо yoaura)

Тревога заорала как всегда резко и не вовремя. Тони едва не подавился глотком кофе, а Ванда дернулась, ударяя тарелку о край раковины с громким звуком. К тревогам было невозможно привыкнуть, хотя атак в последнее время стало много. Танос создал такую неразбериху, в которой злодеи плодились со скоростью света.

Тони поставил кружку и быстрым шагом направился к двери.

– ПЯТНИЦА, костюм, – коротко приказал он.

На опустившемся спустя полминуты забрале выводились данные о нападении.

– Похоже, Крушители снова решили напомнить о себе, – сказал Тони и повернулся к Ванде: – Банк «Америка» на Фултон-стрит в Бруклине, ПЯТНИЦА подскажет…

– Я знаю, где это.

– Отлично, – Тони развернулся, прошагал к открытой площадке и рванул в воздух, согласно протоколу Ванда должна была собрать всех остальных и добраться самостоятельно. 

Еще издалека Тони заметил, что фойе банка вряд ли можно назвать сохранным – через два выбитых стекла была видна разломанная мебель. Чего он не ожидал, так это вылетевшего оттуда Стива. Тони присвистнул, когда тот совершил кульбит и все-таки приземлился на ноги. Он был в гражданском.

– Зачем я усовершенствую твою броню, если ты лезешь в драку так? – спросил Тони, подлетая.  
Стив чуть криво улыбнулся, выпрямляясь.

– Потому что Крушители выбрали для ограбления мой банк. Еще и в тот момент, когда я разбирался со счетами.

– Тогда я крайне вовремя прихватил прототип энергощита, – Тони отделил он брони излучатель и перекинул Стиву. – Оттяни крепление для ладони и нажми на центр.

Тот последовал инструкциям, и с мягким, вибрирующим звуком появился круглый прозрачный щит, отливающий голубым.

– Бросать я его не советую – не вернется, но удары принимать и наносить можно. Вперед, Кэп, – Тони козырнул и развернулся к дверям банка, где как раз появились Крушители с мешками за спиной. – Вы только полюбуйтесь: Франклин, Кемп и Калуски собственными персонами. Вам не говорили, что есть лимит снятия наличных?

– Мы Громобой, Бульдозер и Забивальщик,* – крикнул Калуски, сжимая свои пудовые кулаки.

– Извини, я запоминаю только крутые псевдонимы, – развел руками Тони.

– Размажьте их! – приказал Франклин, и банда пошла в атаку.

– Какие обидчивые.

Дальше было не до разговоров. Тони выстрелил репульсорами и едва увернулся от ядра Громобоя. Бульдозер рванул на Стива, но тот отскочил в сторону, так что Кемп врезался в тележку с хот-догами, припаркованную на обочине. Прохожие разбегались в разные стороны, а крики продавца, извещавшего всех окружающих о том, что он думает о нарушителях правопорядка, перекрывали даже звуки драки.

Стив принял на щит удар Забивальщика, чуть присев от силы, но тут же вывернулся и врезал краем по шее, оглушив того. Тони успешно избегал ядра Громобоя, стараясь нанести ему урон и одновременно отвлечь Бульдозера.

– ПЯТНИЦА, напомни мне на досуге разобраться, как асгардианская магия воздействует на предметы, – прошипел он, когда цепь в руках Громобоя и броня Бульдозера в очередной раз отразили луч репульсора.

Тони сбил с ног Громобоя и несколько раз ударил его в лицо, вкладывая в каждый всю силу костюма. Франклин едва поморщился, сбросил его с себя и размахнулся. Но ядро повисло в воздухе, удерживаемое красными всполохами.

– Как раз вовремя, – сказал Тони по общей связи, прежде чем подхватил канализационный люк и опустил его на голову Громобоя. Тот попытался увернуться, но движения его были скованы магией, и удар пришелся ровно по затылку. Громобой со стоном свалился на асфальт.

Вижн в это время спокойно удерживал Бульдозера за руки, несмотря на все его попытки вырваться. Ванда подошла ближе и движением пальцев лишила его сознания.

– Для парней, называющих себя Крушителями, они причинили на удивление мало вреда, – сказал Тони первым делом, когда поднял лицевую панель. Пострадали стеклянные двери банка, внутренние помещения, судя по всему, часть улицы и тот самый фургончик с хот-догами. Тони не выспался, не успел допить свою первую кружку кофе и получил частью бетонной стены в голову, но, в общем и целом, чувствовал себя отлично. – Хорошее начало дня, а, Кэп?

Стив в этот момент отряхивал свою полностью непригодную теперь куртку и запачканные брюки.

– Могло бы быть и получше, – ответил он. Вынув из кармана смартфон, Стив поморщился и сунул его обратно. – И мне снова придется идти в банк. – Он поморщился. – Но теперь лучше в другое отделение. И не сегодня.

– Да, точно не в таком виде. Подбросить? – спросил Тони. – Мы же не можем повергнуть репутацию аккуратиста такому испытанию? Но не переживай, ты даже в картофельном мешке получил бы корону.

– Вряд ли тебя можно считать беспристрастным судьей, Тони.

– Почему? – нарочито удивленно спросил он. – Неужели я слишком часто называю тебя идеальным?

– Некоторые мои части, – ухмыльнулся Стив.

– Впредь буду отдавать должное всему в целом, – честным голосом пообещал Тони. Обхватив Стива одной рукой за пояс, он опустил лицевую панель и мягко поднялся над землей.

Стив широко и радостно улыбнулся. Он обожал летать. Он настолько этим наслаждался, что Тони каждый раз чувствовал себя так, будто подарил ребенку мороженое. А еще ему просто было приятно, что кто-то так же любит полеты, как и он.

Они приземлились на площадку Башни. Броня распалась, и Тони жестом отправил ее в хранилище на ремонт. Они со Стивом прошли внутрь.

– Я еще не поблагодарил тебя за щит. Мощность отличная, но увеличивает вибрации от ударов.

– Считай, что провел полевые испытания, – отмахнулся Тони.

– В этом всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать.

– Обязательно, – Тони забрал у него прототип. – Скажу, когда он будет ближе к действительно работающему оружию.

Он развернулся и направился к хромированным дверям лифта, чтобы спуститься в мастерскую.

– Только не добавляй ему ИИ, пожалуйста.

– Ничего не обещаю, – откликнулся Тони и отмахнулся рукой. Как вдруг он заметил это – в отражении Стив долгим взглядом прошелся по его спине и залип на заднице. Тони моргнул, стараясь не выдать, что увидел, и вошел в открывшиеся секундой позже двери лифта.

– Наш бравый капитан не чужд простых земных позывов, – пробормотал он себе под нос.

***  
Тони привык соглашаться на секс, когда его предлагают. Приятное времяпрепровождение к всеобщему удовольствию. Поэтому, когда он заметил вполне определенный интерес Стива, то решил сам сделать шаг вперед.

Вечером, когда Мстители разбрелись по своим комнатам, Тони взял новый старкфон в качестве предлога и постучался к Стиву. Тот открыл через несколько секунд.

– Не побеспокою? – Тони, не дожидаясь ответа, прошел внутрь и немного осмотрелся. У Стива как обычно идеальный порядок, будто это не жилая комната, а картинка из журнала по дизайну помещений. – Заметил, что вчера твой телефон стал жертвой, так что притащил новый. Держи.

– Спасибо, Тони, – Стив забрал коробку, – но не стоило беспокоиться.

– Ерунда, – отмахнулся тот. – Наш бесстрашный лидер должен быть на связи постоянно даже в гражданском. Да и ничего лучше ты все равно купить не сможешь.

Стив слегка улыбнулся, как делал каждый раз, когда Тони хвастался, и открыл наконец коробку.

– Я добавил все наши номера и загрузил пару плейлистов, надеюсь, ты не против? – Тони устроился на краю постели и смотрел на Стива.

На него было всегда приятно смотреть. Он не блестел, как те, кто зарабатывает своей внешностью, скорее его идеальность была почти скромной. И, хотя Тони прекрасно знал, что это тело не врожденное, Стив владел им настолько прекрасно, что каждое движение казалось достойным запечатления. Тони окружало пугающее количество по-настоящему красивых людей, но Стив выделялся даже среди них. Он вызывал странные чувства, анализировать которые Тони не особенно хотел. Поэтому просто любовался Стивом и с легким предвкушением думал о том, как можно обхватить эти бицепсы и провести по плечам и спине до подтянутой задницы.

Немного смущенный голос Стива вырвал его из размышлений:

– Я даже в половине его функций не разберусь.

– Спрашивай ПЯТНИЦУ или меня, если что-то будет непонятно, – пожал плечами Тони. – Хотя старкфон разработан для интуитивного управления, так что ты должен быстро освоиться. Это всего лишь чуть усовершенствованная модель твоего прошлого. – Он встал, подошел к Стиву, заглянул в экран и открыл меню. – Смотри, все то же самое: контакты, настройки, файлы, пара приложений для сети, камера и игрушки, чтобы занять время в очереди к окулисту или урологу. В твоем возрасте с ними, наверно, часто общаешься.

Тони поднял взгляд на Стива, чувствуя жар его тела, потому что встал слишком близко. Собственное возбуждение нарастало и мягко пульсировало внутри.

– Я думал, ты уже исчерпал весь запас шуток о моем возрасте, – сказал Стив. Глаза его сейчас казались темней, а взгляд обжигал. На таком расстоянии их разница в росте была более заметна, Тони приходилось смотреть снизу вверх, в броне такого не бывало.

– Это звучит почти оскорблением моей фантазии, – ответил Тони и сделал небольшой шаг назад, – поэтому сделаю вид, что ослышался. – Он посмотрел на огромную плазму на стене и махнул в ее сторону рукой: – Как насчет кино? Что там у тебя осталось в списке?

Они остановились на «Джентльмены предпочитают блондинок», потому что остальные фильмы как на подбор были унылы или драматичны. Последнее, чего сейчас хотелось Тони – зевать или отгонять мрачность в кое-то веки спокойный вечер. Они лежали на кровати с попкорном, подсунув подушки под спины – Тони почти чувствовал то волевое усилие, которое пришлось приложить Стиву, чтобы совершить такое кощунство – и соприкасались плечами, когда кто-то из них слегка двигался. Это было приятно, уютно, и Тони давно так хорошо не проводил время в чьей-либо компании.

Он отставил пустую чашку как раз, когда пришло время Мэрилин петь, и положил руку на кровать между ним и Стивом. Тыльной стороной ладони он чувствовал кожу того. Спустя пару минут Стив накрыл его ладонь своей. Его большой палец чертил круги на коже, и у Тони по спине побежали мурашки. Он сглотнул, в полумраке, разбавляемом только светом экрана, посмотрел на Стива и поймал его ответный немного вопросительный взгляд. Тони медленно повернулся к нему и прижался ближе. Между их лицами было не больше пары дюймов, когда он замер, давая Стиву возможность самому принять решение. Горячее дыхание того оседало на губах Тони, а до момента, когда Стив наклонил голову и поцеловал его, прошла по ощущениям вечность.

А потом Тони совершенно забыл о времени. Потому что Стив весь – огонь и сладость, от которых невозможно было оторваться. Он положил руку на его затылок, перебирая мягкие волосы, а другой обхватил плечо, стараясь прижаться еще ближе. Стив почти лег на него и забрался горячей ладонью под футболку, лаская спину. Когда он прошелся губами по его шее и чуть прикусил кожу у основания, Тони тихо застонал. Это было даже лучше, чем он представлял.

Тони попытался стянуть футболку со Стива, когда тот замер и внимательно посмотрел на него.

– Тони, что мы делаем?

Тому захотелось закатить глаза и рассмеяться, но он позволил себе только ободряюще улыбнуться.

– Собираемся заняться сексом, Стив. В этом нет ничего сложного, только немного взаимного удовольствия.

Стив на секунду замер, морщинка между бровями углубилась, и Тони захотелось ее разгладить. Но вместо этого он опустил руку на пах Стива, лаская его сквозь мягкую ткань спортивных штанов. Морщинка между бровей исчезла, член под рукой быстро встал, и Тони засчитал себе очко.

– Есть что-то извращенно патриотичное в том, что я хочу отсосать Капитану Америка, – прошептал он на ухо Стиву и улыбнулся шире, когда тот осуждающе на него посмотрел.  
***  
Над большим круглым столом перед Мстителями высветилась проекция карты с красной точкой, висящего рядом плана корабля и фото встреченного ими атланта. Те, кто лично присутствовал два часа назад при стычке, смотрели озабоченно, а остальные заинтересованно. За последнее время разборки со злодеями стали происходить реже, потому что основная часть уже находилась в тюрьме. Остальных они разыскивали. Но с таким сталкивались впервые. Крайне редко после сражения их противник просто исчезал, не оставив и следа.

– Итак, у нас есть буквально испарившееся бывшее судно ЩИТа и очень злой самовлюбленный русал, – Тони пожал плечами, когда Стив посмотрел на него с упреком.

– Точнее правитель подводного, не известного до этого момента государства, – поправил тот.

– Именно так я и сказал, – вставил Тони. Он понимал, что валяет дурака, но паясничать перед Стивом ему никогда не надоедало. В отличие от скучных совещаний, на которых они обсуждали и так всем известную информацию.

– Я подниму пару источников, но сомневаюсь, что у нас что-то на него будет, – сказала Наташа.

– Из этой рухляди он все равно не сможет ничего толкового выжать, так что будем ждать, что там Его Величество надумает, – добавил Тони.

– Думаешь, он еще даст о себе знать? – спросил Роуди.

– Не с нашим везением ожидать, что он вернется в свою спрятанную от сухопутных обитель.

– Согласен, – кивнул Стив. – Значит, ищем информацию и отслеживаем любую сверхординарную активность в океане.

– Было бы достаточно и уже имеющихся злодеев, – вздохнул Роуди, поднимаясь из-за стола.

– Презумпция невиновности, чувак. – протянул Сэм, – Он спер судно бывших злодеев, но за ним самим пока ничего не значится.

– Это пока.

– Ладно, все свободны, – положил конец пререканиям Стив. – Извещайте о любой важной информации, как обычно.

Мстители потянулись из зала, а Тони сделал вид, что заинтересованно что-то изучает в своем старкфоне. Не слишком тонкий прием, но вряд ли кто-то поинтересуется, почему он решил задержаться со Стивом.

Тот обошел стол и оперся о него бедром. Стив все еще был в форме, и Тони против воли скользнул взглядом по его ногам вверх, до груди с темной звездой и широченных плеч. Сама сила и великолепие. Серьезно, сегодня они встретили атланта, способного отправить Халка в нокаут, но Стив рядом с ним выглядел ровней. Хотя Тони вполне допускал, что дает предвзятую оценку. Он поймал в глазах Стива огонек и почувствовал, как, словно по щелчку, начинает заводиться. Видимо, однократным секс у них не выйдет.

– Хочешь меня отчитать? – с улыбкой спросил Тони, поднимаясь.

– От этого все равно не было бы толку.

– Рад, что у тебя нет заблуждений насчет меня.

– Вряд ли с тобой можно быть в чем-то уверенным, но заблуждений у меня, действительно, нет.

– Отлично. – Тони качнулся с пяток на носки и преувеличенно светским тоном спросил: – Раз у нас относительно свободный вечер, может, хочешь посмотреть на мою коллекцию марок?

Стив закатил глаза, но улыбнулся.

– Ты ужасен, Тони.

– Нет, Кэп, я восхитителен. И не делай вид, что не считаешь так же.

– А ты еще Нэмора называешь самовлюбленным.

– Ох, тебе долго придется заглаживать вину за это оскорбление, – прижав руку к сердцу, воскликнул Тони.

– Мы как-нибудь договоримся, – притягивая его ближе к себе, ответил Стив.  
***  
Тони не мог расслабиться, что-то настойчиво жужжало на границе сознания и мешало заснуть, хотя от лежащего рядом Стива шло приятное тепло. Но мозг пытался обратить на что-то его внимание. Что-то было неправильно во всем этом. Тони напряженно размышлял и всматривался в темноту. 

Стив перебросил руку ему через грудь. Это было приятно и напрягало одновременно. Тони пытался разобраться в противоречивых ощущениях несколько минут, но в конце концов просто аккуратно выбрался из постели, оделся и ушел. Он отказывался считать это побегом, скорее отступлением в безопасные границы. В мастерской не было странностей и вопросов, которые он не мог бы решить.  
***  
Нэмор дал о себе знать сам. Точнее, сначала привет от него передал кракен, пытающийся стащить в океан половину Нью-Йорка, а затем явился уже сам подводный король, обвиняющий людей в разрушении своего царства и геноциде атлантов.  
Тони принял на себя летящую глыбу асфальта, предотвращая разрушение небольшого кафе, в котором укрылись люди, и отправил ее обратно Нэмору. Тот отмахнулся от глыбы, будто от комка бумаги.

– Черт, этот парень непрошибаем, – воскликнул Сэм.

– Надо его остановить, пока тут только обломки не остались, – сказал Стив.

– Быстро или аккуратно? – спросил Тони.

– Тони, действуй уже, потом обсудим твои методы!

– Окей, только мне нужно отправить его куда-то, где нет воды. На пару минут. Сокол, подхвати Вдову, и ждите сигнала.

Халк с обозленным ревом пронесся мимо и мощным толчком отбросил Нэмора вниз по улице. Тот прочертил спиной борозду в асфальте, но тут же стал подниматься. Тони рванул к нему, схватил за руку и поднял с земли, стараясь успеть, пока Нэмор недостаточно пришел в себя после удара.

– Наташа, готовь электрошок, – крикнул он по связи.

– Жду, – откликнулась та.

Тони сделал вираж, забросил Нэмора на ближайшую крышу и убрался с траектории полета Сэма. Секундой позже ровно в центр груди поднимающегося на ноги Нэмора Наташа отправила заряды обоих своих электрошокеров. Это замедлило его лишь немного, но Тони большего и не требовалось. Вызванный им Легион уже был на месте и растягивал электрическую сеть, замыкая Нэмора в ловушке. С ужасающим криком гнева тот наконец вырубился.  
***  
– Ну и что нам с ним делать? Отдать Россу? – спросил Роуди.

– Думаю, сначала мы с ним поговорим. Потому что он все-таки глава государства, – ответил Тони.

– Не ожидал от тебя дипломатических тонкостей, – сказал Сэм.

– Эй, брейк, парни, спящая красавица очнулась, – прервала их Наташа.

– Ну, наконец, – вздохнул Роуди.

Нэмор обвел их всех еще мутным, но полным презрения взглядом и попытался вырваться из оков.

– Э, нет, эти милые нарукавники я разрабатывал для Халка, тебе их так просто не снять, – сказал Тони, затем бросил взгляд на Брюса и пожал плечами: – Не беспокойся, просто на всякий пожарный.

– Я понимаю, Тони, – кивнул тот.

– Итак, почему Вы напали на Нью-Йорк? – Стив сразу взял быка за рога. До прибытия специального отряда ООН по задержанию суперзлодеев у них было не так много времени, стоило поспешить.

– Я не буду отвечать на вопросы убийц, – с презрением ответил Нэмор.

– Десятка моя, – сказал Сэм. И под осуждающим взглядом Стива добавил: – Что? Не я один делал ставки. И Наташа тоже выиграла.

– Давно нас не обвиняли в убийствах, – протянул Тони. – Кого на этот раз?

– Мой народ.

– Тут явно вышла оши…

– Я собственными глазами видел людей внутри машин, что убивали, ловили моих людей и разрушали мой город. – Прогремел бас Нэмора. – На этих машинах был ваш знак – орел.

– А я говорил, что символика ЩИТа – отстой. И техника тоже, – сказал Тони.

– Гидра? Вы же вроде всех уничтожили? – спросил Роуди.

– Значит, кто-то остался, – пожал плечами Баки.

– Думаете, я поверю, что это сделали не вы? – спросил Нэмор с издевкой.

– В любом случае, тебе следовало собрать доказательства и подать на нас в суд, а не нападать на мирных жителей, – сказал Сэм.

– Когда и что именно произошло с твоим народом? – задал вопрос Стив.

– Вам все и так известно, – Нэмор снова окинул их презрительным взглядом и сжал губы.

Тони подумал, что именно так должны были бы выглядеть ромуланцы в новом мире Звездного пути – полными ненависти, гордыни и жажды мести. Он на секунду представил вероятность существования параллельной вселенной, из которой их и могло забросить. А потом мысленно проклял Скотта, заразившего любовью к фантастике половину Мстителей.

ПЯТНИЦА известила, что прибыл отряд за Нэмором, и времени вызнать у него еще что-нибудь не осталось.

После отбытия всей кавалькады, они собрались в зале для совещаний.

– Если предположить, что Гидре, как и нам, до недавнего времени не было известно о существовании атлантов, то, думаю, подсказать место их обитания мог какой-нибудь жучок на том судне ЩИТа, – сказал Тони. – Сигнал, который отследили мы, перестал передаваться через сорок минут.

– Кто-то же использовал судно эти несколько лет? Когда ты поймал сигнал? – спросил Стив.

Тони отправил несколько запросов, просмотрел данные и нахмурился.

– Около недели назад я запустил сканирование части Атлантического океана, которая почему-то раньше была в слепой зоне. Там и нашелся корабль.

– Слепой зоне?

– По какой-то причине протоколы просто игнорировали этот участок, – немного растерянно ответил Тони.

– Думаю, эту причину зовут Гидра, – вздохнул Сэм.

– И тогда они уже несколько лет секретно искали Атлантиду, – сказала Наташа.

– И у нас большие неприятности, – подвел итог Баки. Тони мысленно с ним согласился. Только Гидры им сейчас и не хватало.  
***  
Они прочесывали Атлантику с помощью всех имеющихся в их распоряжении средств. Это заняло почти неделю, потому что Нэмор отказывался помогать хоть в чем-то, но они обнаружили след кораблей ЩИТа.

– Начнем отсюда, – Тони указал на место посреди океана, где затерялся след, – и посмотрим, что нам даст разведка на местности.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Стив. – Будем готовы к худшему. Клинт, Брюс и полковник Роудс, оставайтесь на случай неприятностей. У всех остальных есть пятнадцать минут на сборы.

Тони заметил, как Баки бросил озадаченный взгляд на Стива, но задавать вопросы не стал. Его прошлое в Гидре было больной темой для всех них, но после снятия кода вероятность пробуждения Зимнего солдата была сведена практически к нулю. И Тони понимал, что движет Стивом. Он хотел держать под рукой того, кто знаком с организацией изнутри. И продемонстрировать Баки (да и всем Мстителям), что абсолютно ему доверяет. В большей степени это требовалось самому Баки.

 

Тони занимался проверкой систем, когда Стив, первым из команды, поднялся на борт квинджета. Он всегда собирался с поразительной скоростью. И, насколько подозревал Тони, не любил приходить последним. Ну, не он один был здесь контролфриком.

– У меня все готово, Кэп, – отчитался Тони. – Жду пассажиров.

– Отлично, – ответил Стив. – Будем надеяться, что в наше отсутствие неприятностей не случится.

– Бойцы запаса, на всякий случай, в курсе нашего отъезда, – сказал Тони, одновременно прокладывая курс. – И постараемся не задерживаться.

– Мы уже тут, – крикнул Сэм. За ним подтянулись остальные и заняли места.

Тони закрыл люк, поднял квинджет в воздух, направляя его на юго-восток.

– Дамы и господа, приблизительное время полета девяносто минут, и до возникновения неприятностей с суперзлодейской организацией можете считать это семейной поездкой.

– Ты точно хочешь получить шуточки про мамочку и папочку? – спросил Сэм.

– Принимаются только те варианты, где я – папочка, – ответил Тони. – И если шутить будет Наташа.

– Ты точно не хочешь стать моим «папочкой», – с убийственной улыбкой откликнулась та.

– Окей, обойдемся без шуточек, – быстро пробормотал Тони.

– Этой семье явно нужен психотерапевт, – сказала Ванда.

– Вряд ли какой-либо специалист согласится провести такой прием, – ответил Вижн.

– А если такой и найдется, мы сохраним ему психику, отказавшись, – хмыкнула Наташа.

– Да уж, одних инцестуальных мотивов тут на диссертацию наберется, – протянул Сэм.

Все дружно застонали.

– Иногда я думаю, что обнуление не так уж плохо, – с показным ужасом сказал Баки. Тони отметил, что это его первая настолько прямая шутка о заморозке и том, что с ним делала Гидра.

– Ужасающая семейка, – Тони ухмыльнулся, а затем обернулся к Стиву. – Кстати, ты смотрел Адамсов?

– Пару лет назад. Хочешь спросить, кто хуже?

– Мы, определенно, харизматичнее, – ответил Тони.

– Потому что нас в два раза больше, – поддел его Сэм.

– Почему некоторые из нас еще не уехали в стендап-тур? – спросила Наташа.

– Потому что спасать мир у них получается лучше, – ответил Стив.

– Звучит как оскорбление, – возмутился Тони.

– Позже предъявишь мне иск.

– Только не при нас, – воскликнул Сэм, и все рассмеялись.

 

Квинджет завис в воздухе над местом, где был потерян след.

– Абсолютное ничего, – сказал Сэм, глядя на воду.

– Мы же и не ожидали тут указатель с местом секретной базы, – ответил Стив. – Вижн спустись под воду и посмотри. Вдруг мы что-то упускаем.

– Хорошо, – тот кивнул и прошел сквозь обшивку квинджета наружу.

– Позер, – закатил глаза Баки.

– Тони, просканируешь все еще раз? – спросил Стив.

– Уже начал, Кэп.

– Кто-нибудь заметил что-то необычное? Магическое?

Наташа и Баки покачали головой, изучая водную гладь. Ванда помедлила секунду и ответила:

– Нет. Но я… магию часто можно узнать, только столкнувшись. Простите.

– Ничего страшного. Подождем Вижна.

Квинджет сделал круг, затем еще один, больше, но ни приборы, ни сами Мстители ничего подозрительного не находили. Через час из воды появился Вижн, но тоже разочаровал.

– Я не обнаружил щита или другого препятствия, которые бы мешали исследованиям. Энергетический след корабля ЩИТа уже практически исчез, но точной причины его прерывания найти не удалось, – сказал он уже на борту.

– Что ж, – подвел итог Стив, – возвращаемся на базу.

Кто-то нахмурился, кто-то разочарованно вздохнул, но все стали рассаживаться по своим местам и пристегиваться.

– Даже не верится, что у нас был обычный скучный день, – сказал Тони. – Гораздо чаще любая разведка заканчивается чьим-нибудь похищением или битвой.

– Не сглазь, – отозвалась Наташа.

– Пожертвую тебе любую из своих следующих драк, если спокойно довезешь нас до базы, – сказал Баки.

– Вот она – истинная благотворительность! – ответил Тони, разворачивая квинджет к Нью-Йорку.  
***  
В течение следующих нескольких недель они почти не обсуждали атлантов. Нападения суперзлодеев и тех, кто хотел, чтобы их таковыми считали, продолжались с удручающей регулярностью. Тони с Брюсом продолжали поиск и сканирование на подозрительные следы, но зацепок пока не было. Жизнь Мстителей шла своим чередом. И отношения Стива и Тони тоже.

Они не афишировали этого перед командой, но и не скрывались. Стив рассудил, что все тут взрослые люди, а Тони просто пожал плечами. Секс стал регулярным. Как и шуточки остальных по поводу их отношений. Было непонятно, чего в них больше – дружеского подтрунивания или беспокойства. Роуди бросал порой сложно расшифровываемые взгляды, но в основном никто к ним не лез. Не то чтобы им требовался кто-то третий, чтобы создать сложности.

Они не были как таковой парой и никогда не ночевали вместе – Тони уходил почти сразу после секса по какой-либо достойной причине, чаще всего из-за работы. А Стив не настаивал. У него не было никаких прав просить его остаться.

Стиву не нужно было долго копаться в себе, чтобы понять, что он глубоко увяз. Тони несколько раз повторял, что это просто секс, почти дружеская помощь. Будто хотел удостовериться, что Стив не вообразил себе великую любовь. Нет, он не настолько слеп или романтичен. Стив был способен понять, когда чувства неуместны. Основная проблема была в том, что избавиться от тех самых чувств это понимание не помогало. Стоило бы прекратить их не-отношения, но Стив малодушно притворялся, что, пока Тони ничего не замечает, можно делать вид, что все нормально.

Когда-нибудь эта ситуация укусит его за задницу, как сказал бы Сэм.  
***  
– Что смотрим сегодня? – Тони с довольным вздохом упал на кровать, чудом не разбросав вокруг попкорн из чаши, которую держал в руках.

– «Я люблю Люси», – ответил Стив, наблюдая за ним с улыбкой.

– Ты еще его не смотрел?

– Только несколько серий. Мне понравилось.

– Отлично, значит, смотрим «Люси», – Тони удобней устроил подушку под спиной и запихнул целую горсть попкорна в рот.

– Чтобы ни одной крошки на моей постели, – сурово сказал Стив.

– Мы могли бы устроиться в гостиной на диване, если ты так переживаешь за порядок, – пожал плечами Тони.

– И через пять минут это был бы командный просмотр.

– Тут ты прав.

– И в гостиной надо вести себя пристойно.

– Стратегическое мышление во всем, – улыбнулся Тони и похлопал ладонью по кровати рядом. – Ну, иди сюда, раз тут так удобно заниматься непристойностями. Если поможешь мне с попкорном, ко второй серии я соблазню Капитана Америка, – его улыбка была в равной степени похабной и самодовольной.

– Всегда подозревал, что твоя слава Дон-Жуана сильно преувеличена.

– Что может быть соблазнительней, чем прямота?

– Романтичное свидание и комплименты?

– Худшие моменты моей жизни связаны со свиданиями. Хорошо, что мы просто трахаемся. Но пару комплиментов ты все же можешь от меня услышать.

– Когда-нибудь я вытащу тебя поесть пиццу или суши.

– Лучше доставкой, – проворчал Тони. – Почему-то в последнее время каждый выход сопровождается нападением решившего сорвать куш славы злодея, который решил, что в обычной жизни мы беспомощны. Или проповедями фанатиков, которые все еще винят нас в нарушении замысла божьего по наступлению конца света.

– Хорошо, тогда доставка, – Стив отвернулся и включил сериал.  
***  
Тони бы первым признал, что с социальными навыками у него бывают проблемы. Он не помнил, что любят или не любят его друзья из еды, частенько забывал о днях рождения или важных датах, порой пропускал намеки (иногда и не намеки) и мог крупно ошибиться с подарком (скорее это было правилом, чем исключением). Некоторых это бесило, самые близкие рано или поздно смирялись. Просто он не обращал внимания на такие мелочи.

Но даже Тони не мог пропустить мимо ушей попытки Стива позвать его на свидание. Сейчас, анализируя последние недели, было понятно, что они начались почти сразу после того, как они начали спать вместе. Упоминания разных мест, вопросы о том, как им провести вечер, хорошо скрываемое разочарование, когда Тони отвергал все варианты или шутил насчет их романтичности.

Стив слишком глубоко увяз. И Тони не знал, что с этим делать. Он ожидал просто дружбы с привилегиями, а получил моральную дилемму.

– Сэр, поступают данные о движении в одном из отслеживаемых квадратов.

Голос ПЯТНИЦЫ вывел Тони из задумчивости. Он отложил пластину, которую натер тряпкой за это время до блеска, и отбросил мысли о странном поведении Стива.

– Покажи, – перед ним на экранах развернулась карта побережья Огненной земли. – Ух, ну и занесло же вас, – пробормотал Тони себе под нос, рассматривая данные. – Объяви сбор на совещание.

– Хорошо, босс.

Через пять минут все свободные Мстители были уже в его мастерской.

– Только что спутник Старк Индастриз засек движение вот здесь, – Тони указал всем район на карте. – Ничего особенного, но официально тут никого нет. И даже неофициально. ПЯТНИЦА проверила все данные, поймала зашифрованный слабый радиосигнал, но на снимках, – он провел ладонью, и на экран вышли веером спутниковые снимки местности, – никого и ничего.

– Итак, – Роуди потер подбородок, – либо там эволюционировали мох и камень, либо хороший щит.

– Почему же они прокололись? – спросил Стив.

Тони пожал плечами.

– Я на днях немного усовершенствовал пару спутников. Или, возможно, нам просто повезло, и кто-то из персонала нажал не на ту кнопку.

– Но иметь в виду ловушку всегда полезно, – добавила Наташа.

– В любом случае, нам нужно проверить это место, – сказал Стив. Он окинул взглядом присутствующих. – Сколько еще не будет Ванды и Клинта?

– По последнему сеансу связи еще на пару дней, – ответила Наташа. – С Нелюдьми всегда трудно иметь дело.

– Ладно. Сэм, полковник Роудс, оставайтесь здесь, – приказал Стив. – Если мы задержимся, и возникнет серьезная опасность, связывайтесь со Стрэнджем или Питером.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Сэм. – Через сколько поднимать кавалерию?

– Если не будем выходить на связь.

– Или через ПЯТНИЦУ придет маячок, что дело плохо, – добавил Тони.

 

Они приземлились в стелс-режиме в паре миль от предполагаемого места базы, после того как разведка с воздуха снова не дала результатов.

– Самое близкое к отпуску на Багамах, что у меня было за последнее время, – сказал Тони, когда они вышли из квинджета.

Вокруг, насколько хватало взгляда, простирался камень, покрытый мхом и мелкой порослью. Ветер приносил брызги океана, а температура была далеко не летней. Баки хмыкнул.

– Ты почти заработал мое сочувствие.

Мстители разошлись и стали прочесывать территорию как можно аккуратнее.

– Что-то не так, – сказал Баки по связи, – здесь нет следов ни одного живого существа: ни крабов, ни змей, ни насекомых.

Все замерли на своих местах.

– Есть небольшая вибрация, – сказал Тони.

– Где? – спросил Стив.

– Везде, – ответил тот, и в этот момент произошел толчок. – Похоже, сюрприза не получится.

На расстоянии пары десятком ярдов по окружности из замаскированных камнями дзотов по бокам появилась дюжина орудий, которые тут же открыли по ним огонь. Стив прикрыл Наташу и себя щитом. Тони с Вижном поднялись в воздух, уходя с линии огня, но орудия повернулись следом. Брюс позеленел после первого выстрела, а появившийся другой парень заревел в бешенстве, когда в него полетели пули. Стив запустил щит и обезвредил одну пушку. Тони прострелил еще одну. Наташа перекатилась, подхватив щит Стива. Одно из орудий направилось на нее, но рикошетом подбило свой же дзот. Вижн лучом уничтожил три орудия, Халк разорвал еще четыре, разметав во все стороны мелкие осколки камней. Тони взорвал атакующий его дзот, а Баки вырвал последнее действующее орудие металлической рукой. Все заняло не больше двух минут, и на берегу снова воцарилась почти тишина.

Они огляделись по сторонам.

– Отличная работа, народ, – воскликнул Тони. – Но как нам пробраться внутрь?

– Они на автоматике, – сказал Баки, заглянув в развороченный дзот.

– ПЯТНИЦА, посмотри, где у нас может быть гнездо? – спросил Тони.

– Поверхность непроницаема для локации, босс. Но если сравнить с той системой, которую предпочитала Гидра на своих остальных базах, то я предложу проверить место в пятистах ярдах на юго-юго-запад.

– Умница, – ответил Тони. – И раз уж неожиданность потеряна, не будем церемониться. Большой парень, можешь проверить вон там?

Халк рванул в указанную сторону и ударил о землю с такой силой, что Стив и Наташа пошатнулись. Камень ломался и с грохотом проваливался, открывая помещения подземной базы. Мстители дождались, когда пыль осядет, и направились туда. Тони заметил лежащее навзничь тело среди обломков, когда появились вооруженные люди и открыли по ним огонь. Тони только успел поднять руки и привести в готовность репульсоры, когда Халк одним движением смел нападавших.

– Спасибо, Халк, – сказал Стив и спрыгнул вниз.

Все остальные прошли за ним по открывшемуся проходу внутрь, быстро обезвреживая попадающихся навстречу людей. Они были в темно-желтой форме с нашивками Гидры.

– Во всяком случае, попали мы ровно туда, куда целились, – сказала Наташа.

Когда ПЯТНИЦА просканировала базу и вывела Тони ее план, тот присвистнул – помещения уходили вглубь почти на полмили.

– И, видимо, база старая, потому что построить такую незаметно в последние годы было невозможно.

Следующие уровни оказались почти пустынными – то ли база была мало обеспечена персоналом, то ли силы стянули вниз. На пятом, последнем, оказались лаборатории. Мстители застыли, войдя в эти помещения. В отдельных кубах находились атланты, и далеко не все из них были невредимыми.

– Нужно вытащить их отсюда, – сказал Стив, с ужасом и ненавистью смотря на все вокруг.

Возможно, нечто подобное он уже видел во время войны. Тони бросил взгляд на Баки. Тот был напряженным, лицо не выражало ничего. Тони заметил, что так он обычно замыкался, когда происходило что-то отвратительное.

– Вызываю группу эвакуации, – ответила Наташа. – Надо зачистить базу до конца.

– Хорошо, – Стив будто встряхнулся, – мы с Баки в тот коридор, – он махнул в сторону левого прохода, – Наташа, вы с Вижном, в центральный. Халк, оставайся здесь, на всякий случай. Тони, на тебе последний.

Все кивнули и разошлись. Коридор, доставшийся Тони, вел, как оказалось, в камеры. Первая пустовала, зато в двух других он обнаружил атлантов. Те едва могли поднять голову при его появлении. Тони сбил замки, проверил их состояние (ничего угрожающего жизни в данный момент, просто запредельный для человека уровень транквилизаторов), постарался объяснить им, что является другом, и что скоро их освободят. Сложно было сказать, насколько они осознавали и понимали его слова, но большего он сделать не мог. Осмотрев остальные камеры, тоже пустые, он вернулся в лабораторию.

Там его застиг вызов Баки.

– Мы угодили в ловушку, Стив ранен.

Рванув в тот проход, что они взяли на себя, Тони почувствовал, как заходится сердце. Баки до сих пор крайне редко просил помощи команды, только в крайнем случае Стива или Сэма по рации. Так что дело было совсем плохо.

Он влетел в помещение, скорее всего являвшееся центром управления, и застал Баки, сражающегося с двумя гидровцами выше семи футов ростом, которые больше напоминали шкафы. Стив лежал у входа и не двигался, рядом валялась разорванная металлическая сеть. Тони выстрелил в одного из гидровцев из репульсоров, отправил силовые наручники, чтобы обезвредить его, и помог Баки отделаться от второго.

– Что случилось? – спросила вбежавшая Наташа. Она быстро оценила обстановку и подошла к Стиву.

Тони тут же опустился на колени возле него. Стив не дышал и был мертвенно бледен. На нем не было видно ран, кроме одного глубокого пореза на шее.

– У них были дротики с каким-то веществом, и, пока мы избавлялись от электрезированной сети, в него попали. Я успел заслониться рукой, – судя по тону, Баки предпочел бы поменяться со Стивом сейчас. И, черт его побери, Тони в глубине души желал того же.

– Врачи уже в пути, – отчиталась Наташа.

Секундой позже ПЯТНИЦА завершила сканирование и сказала, что пульс и давление отсутствуют.

– Нет, – прошептал Тони.

***  
– Знаешь, Нэмор сбежал, – первое, что сказал Тони очнувшемуся Стиву.

Потому что он слишком переволновался. И было два варианта: либо заговорить о деле, либо о той буре чувств, что он испытал в последние дни. Признаваться в любви было бы слишком сопливо. Еще хуже, чем осознание своей влюбленности посреди ада.

– И тебе привет, – хрипло ответил Стив. Трубку вынули несколько часов назад, даже кислородная маска уже не требовалась, но говорил он с трудом.

– Что? Ты, можно сказать, дезертировал с поля боя путем изображения трупа. Уж кто и имеет право обижаться, то я. Чуть не поседел, пока пытался заставить твое сердце биться и ждал медиков.

В тот момент Тони молился мысленно всем богам, чтобы ПЯТНИЦА поймала хоть один слабый удар, пока он делал реанимационные мероприятия. Наверно, это были худшие минуты его жизни. Когда Стив начал дышать, прибыли медики, и его эвакуировали в госпиталь, до Тони в полной мере дошло, что он чуть не потерял его. Ужасала одна мысль о том, что он больше не увидит Стива, не ощутит его прикосновений, не обменяется шутками… 

Тони прикоснулся к ладони Стива, чтобы ощутить, что все закончилось, что он живой и рядом.

– Извини. В следующий раз буду спрашивать разрешения, – со слабой улыбкой ответил тот.  
Тони закатил глаза и, наклонившись, быстро поцеловал его в уголок губ.

– И я уверен, что седина тебе пойдет, – добавил Стив.

– Мне все пойдет, – дрожащими губами улыбнулся Тони. – Не могу винить тебя, что ты, в конце концов, не устоял перед моей гениальностью и внешним великолепием.

– Ты ужасен.

– Но ты все же от меня без ума, – повторил их шутку Тони. Он чувствовал, как впервые за несколько дней ему становится легче дышать, а вокруг сердца будто разжимается железное кольцо.

– Ты от меня тоже, – хрипло сказал Стив. Тони почувствовал слабую надежду в этих словах. Ту, что Стив всегда старался скрыть.

– Не отрицаю, – Тони взял его ладонь в свои и поцеловал костяшки.

**Author's Note:**

> *Авторским произволом убрала из Крушителей самого Крушителя - думаю, парень, орудующий ломом, в современности уже чересчур. Отбирать ядро на цепи у Громобоя не стала) Бульдозер по-прежнему работает головой, а Забивальщик кулаками.


End file.
